


"You can't write real world event fic, it's insensitive!"

by darkest_absol



Category: Fandom - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Coronavirus, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_absol/pseuds/darkest_absol
Summary: Real world event fic can be comforting, and not necessarily insensitive.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	"You can't write real world event fic, it's insensitive!"

I have seen the attitude in that title on Tumblr multiple times. People saying it's insensitive to write fic about the fire at Notre Dame cathedral, and you shouldn't do that. Complaining about how everyone who wrote coronavirus fic should be ashamed of contributing to the tag on Ao3, or how it's romanticizing the pandemic.

You know what? Step back and think about why people are writing these fics and stop calling people out.

We can't be all serious, all the time about these types of events. For some people (not everyone, but a lot of people!) these fics are a comfort. An escape. I read a Miraculous Ladybug fic where Hawkmoth uses his powers to help stop the fire at Notre Dame, and it was a nice distraction from the real disaster. I'm enjoying fic where people have to find ways to deal with social distancing. 

Yes, there's a line where you have to consider if you're going too far with your idea, and real world event fic isn't for everyone, but if it's not your thing then the Ao3 filters are right there. But in the meantime, we're all stressed, we're all scared, and we're all looking for an outlet for our current situation.

TL;DR: People are stressed and need an outlet, filter and move on with whatever brings you comfort.


End file.
